


Trick or Treat

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Happy halloweeen everybody, My Heart Is Broken, how a certain heartbreaker betrayed everyone, including her ruler, inspired by a certain douchebag I knew in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Don't get your hopes up, for they will come crashing down.





	Trick or Treat

Everything was ready. Now, they were going to have an adventure of a life-time, in true Halloween spirit. They even had a living pumpkin, who was named Pumpkin, to make the whole adventure even more genuine. 

Then, their pilot turned around, and called out to Steven, promising him that something really cool would happen if he were to press the big red button by the side of the door.

And in his excitement, Steven forgot two very important things.

One, that he was already tricked once before in the same way, and by the same person - or Gem - at that.

And two, what the Halloween Day was all about.

As soon as he pressed the button, all lights on the ship went out, and it was pitch black. Worse, all the emergency hatches opened, and ghosts began to fly in, in great numbers, circling around the Crystal Gems and Pumpkin in scary fashion.

Then, something similar to blood began pouring out of fuel engines.

The lights suddenly came back on, and there were corpses lying around in random places all over the Sun Incinerator.

The Crystal Gems - most of them, anyway - screamed, as did their allies. The only ones who remained stoic were Garnet, Fluorite, and - to an extent - Blue Zircon.

And then Navy was in the middle, holding out a bag.

"Trick or treat?" she called out innocently

Rhodonite shrieked and began to run like a headless chicken.

"That was not nice, Navy." Steven admonished "You are one of us now."

"But it was fun, My Diamond!" Navy doubled over in laughter "Besides, you should have seen the looks on your faces!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
